The Last of Us: Ellie & Joel
by xxmollymooxx
Summary: This is a short story idea i've came up with associated with The Last of Us


Ellie and Joel had been wondering around the over grown library for an hour. "Why is this place so damn big Joel?" Joel never answered Ellie. He was too busy looking around for an open exit in case any infected turned up. Ellie knew that she wouldn't get an answer out of Joel when he is busy thinking so she decided to go and explore the library. "Ellie! Stay close and stay quiet! I've got a bad feeling about this place! If you're going exploring then meet back here in 10 minutes! The building we need is on the other side of this library. Try and gather supplies. The quicker we get out the better!" Joel seemed very uneasy. Ellie stumbled over a rather large book on the floor. She picked it up and wiped off the debris with the sleeve on her shirt to reveal the title, _"The Science of the Human Body"_ "Hey Joel?" Ellie asked. Joel sighed "Yes... Ellie?" he replied. Ellie stayed quiet for a moment before answering Joel "It doesn't matter" she said back to him. Ellie placed the book back on the floor.

A few moments passed and Ellie and Joel were no closer to finding an exit. "Ellie? Come over here!" Joel shouted from the other side of the library. "Eurgh! But I wanna finish reading the book! I wanna know how Lucy gets her magical powers!" Ellie couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous she sounded. "Ellie! Just come here please!" Joel sounded tired in his voice. "Okay ok! Jeez Joel. I'm coming!" Ellie eventually pulled herself up from off the floor and dragged herself over to Joel. "Well? What is it?" Ellie asked. "Look... Isn't it beautiful" Joel gazed at a worn down black grand piano. "Jesus Joel! All this for a piano?" Ellie rolled her eyes and turned away from Joel. As Joel approached the piano, he began to play various notes on the slightly out of tune piano. As Joel began to play the few notes, Ellie couldn't help but turn back round to face him. "You play piano?" Ellie said softly with a smile. "Not really but Tommy gave me a few lessons before any of this started but I never kept it up. I kinda wish I did though" Joel pulled up an old crate and sat on it and began to play "Claire De Lune". Ellie found the old bashed in piano stool and pulled it up next to Joel's. They sat at the piano for what felt like a life time and for the first time in ages, the pair felt happy. "Joel this is amazing" but the all too familiar sound of clickers brought them both crashing down back to reality. "Oh shit! Ellie! We gotta go!" Joel grabbed Ellie's arm and they hid behind a fallen over book shelf.

"Oh fuck! Joel what do we do?" Ellie said to Joel in a quiet panic. "Ellie look! Up there! There's the way out! The only problem is how the heck we get up there!" Joel said. "Let me go! I'll find something to get us up there" Ellie stood up but was quickly yanked back down by Joel. "Don't be so stupid! Ellie you'll die!" Joel demanded whilst still grabbing her arm tightly. Ellie managed to pull her arm out of Joel's tight grasp. "Joel are you forgetting something? They can't kill me! I'm immune!" Ellie stated confidently. "Yeah they might not infect you but there's nothing from stopping them breaking your god damn neck! You are not going! We need to devise a suitable plan to get us out of here. I have bottles in my bag. We'll distract them then we'll make a run for it". Joel turned away to get the bottles out if his bag but when he turned back, Ellie was on the other side of the room. "Oh fuck!" Joel said to himself. Knowing that running after Ellie could potentially kill them both, Joel trusted her and believed in her that she could find something. Joel pulled his shotgun out and kept a constant eye on the three clickers that were roaming the area. He could see Ellie weaving in and out of the fallen book shelves being as careful as she could be. But then all of a sudden Ellie stumbled over a book putting her full weight on a half leaning book shelf and the whole thing came falling down on top of her attracting the attention of all three clickers. "Mother fucker! Joel! Help me! Joel! Fuck!" Ellie was screaming. Without hesitation Joel put a bullet in the back of the first clickers head making it drop straight to the floor. The bullet then attracted the attention of the other two clickers. "Ellie! Fucking move!" Joel shouted over to Ellie whilst running away from the clickers. Joel eventually got far away enough to throw a book on the floor to the other side of the room.

Once the clickers had followed the sound of the book hitting the wall on the other side of the building, Joel found it the perfect opportunity to quickly sneak over and pull Ellie from underneath the book shelf. "Shit! Ellie are you okay?" Joel noticed the puddle of blood on the floor by her leg. "Joel! Quick! Get me out this thing I can't fucking breathe!" Joel could tell that Ellie was struggling for breath and that he had to move quickly. "Ellie I can't pull you out without making a sound to attract the clickers" Joel said with a negative voice. "Fuck Joel! You can't fucking leave me under here!" "Ellie look at me... I'll be quick... I'll finish off those last two mother fuckers then I'll come back to get you... Okay? I promise" Before Ellie could answer Joel had took off to kill the last two clickers. Whilst Joel was trying to kill the last clickers, Ellie was trying to pull herself from underneath the book shelf.

Forgetting that Joel was trying to kill the Clickers, Ellie shouted "Joel! The fucking thing won't budge!" Quickly, Joel came running back to Ellie who was shortly followed by one remaining Clicker. "I got one of em! Ellie we gotta get you outa here now! Or else we're gonna both be dead!" Joel ran to one side of the shelf and tried to lift the shelf but more books were falling off the top adding the weight onto Ellie's little body. "Shit Joel! This thing's getting heavier! I can't feel my fucking legs!" Ellie was crying. "Here comes the fucking Clicker Joel! What the heck do we do?!" Tears were streaming down her face. "Just stay quiet and maybe it'll go away" Joel said with hesitation in his voice. "We ain't got time to be fucking quiet Joel! This fucking thing is gonna kill me!" Ellie shouted attracting the attention of the final Clicker. Joel searched through his back pack to see if there was anything he could use. "Fuck! Ellie we're out of bullets!" Joel said with panic. "What?! Are you fucking serious Joel?! What the fuck do we do?!" And for the first ever Joel didn't have a plan... "I-I don't know..."

Just as Joel and Ellie were about to give up they saw the Clicker drop to the floor and heard the piercing echo of a sniper. "Y'all fucking crazy?!" Stunned, Ellie and Joel looked forward and saw Tommy. "Tommy? Oh thank God! Tommy help!" Tommy dropped down and rushed over to Joel and Ellie. "Alright Joel grab one end of the case and I'll get the other. Ellie when we lift this you've gotta try and be quick okay honey?" Tommy said with a calm voice. "Uh huh" Ellie said barely being able to speak. "Okay Joel... 3..2..1..lift! Ellie go go go!" Ellie managed to drag herself from underneath the case and collapsed back on the floor once she was freed. Tommy and Joel dropped the case. Joel ran over to Ellie and held her in his arms. Ellie was unconscious. "Shit! No no! Ellie come on! Ellie wake up!" Joel felt like he had done this before and then he remembered Sarah. Tears started streaming down Joel's face. He was determined to make Ellie wake up. "Joel take this" Tommy gave a bottle of water to Joel. Joel sat her lifeless body up. He placed the bottle of water on her lips and started to tilt the bottle. "Come on Ellie... wake up..." Joel lightly tapped the side of her face. "Ellie?" Ellie's eyes started to flutter open... "Joel?" Ellie's voice was hoarse. "Oh God! Oh baby girl! I thought I'd lost you" Joel held Ellie in his arms and didn't seem to want to let go.

"I don't mean to break this lovely moment but we've gotta fucking run! I kinda attracted a hoard so we need to leave ASAP" Tommy declared. Joel let go of Ellie and stood up. He helped Ellie stand. "Can you walk?" Joel asked Ellie feeling like he had had this conversation before. "Yeah I'm good" Ellie hobbled off ahead of Joel and Tommy. "Wow... she's a strong un" Tommy said as he tapped Joel on the arm to gesture to start running. "Yeah she is" Joel smiled.


End file.
